How Far Can You Run Before Your Past Catches Up With You?
by the-blackblooded-exorcist
Summary: Maka has to escape her past and all the pain that is attached to it. Moving to japan and starting over seems like a good plan except her seven classmates seem like they will give her quite the fun time. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first time writing anything for fun, meaning other than school projects but I always get these ideas in my head and I finally decided that I was going to try to write. So please I don't care if you feel you are being harsh I want the brutal truth. (I wouldn't be opposed to softening the blow but don't sugar coat things.) If any one actually reads this letting me know how badly I did or what to improve on would be fantastic. Now without further interruptions here's my story!

Escaping My Past

_Snow white hair and blood-red eyes dance in my mind, they seem familiar but I can't figure it out. Who has eyes like these? Why can't I remember? More and more I see those distinctive features in different ways but I feel like I'm looking too closely at a picture and I need to take a step back, but I just feel stuck. "Who are you?" I call out and I hear a deep-throated chuckle. _

_"You couldn't have forgotten me, idiot." As soon as the words came out of his mouth the picture focused as did my memories. _

_"Soul!" I gasped and flung myself at him, "Soul where have you been? I've been so lonely! You promised me you would always be with me!" expecting the familiar warmth of his embrace I look up shocked. He isn't facing me like he was before, instead he has his back facing me and his arms open wide. Time slows as blood flies through the air. I can feel the thick liquid splatter on my face and I realize, "I messed up." _

Bolting upright in bed I scream, "SOUL! SOUL! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" then I realized it was only just a dream. No matter how much I wish for a different outcome there is nothing I can do. What happened that day will never change.

Adjusting my favorite coat around myself I noticed that it isn't the same feeling. If only my friends could see me they would be surprised at how much I've changed. Collecting my books I stuff them into my bag, I don't have time to make things organized I'm going to be late on my first day!

I'm not accustomed to the weather in japan yet one minute it's sunny (but not nearly as hot as death city in Nevada) the next clouds have created a barrier and the rain pounds down like there's never been a drop of sunlight. Running to school I pass many people wearing identical outfits, blue blazers with black pants on the boys and bright yellow dresses for the girls. "Is that the style in japan?" I wondered out loud, which earned me several puzzled expressions. Oh shoot! I was speaking in English! I'm going to have to learn how to speak Japanese if I'm ever going to survive here.

Looking through the halls crowded full of people I realize one of them must know where my classroom is. Not being comfortable around boys I decide to tap the first girl who passes by on the shoulder. A pretty girl in a yellow dress with perfectly coiffed curls that reach her waist directs me with very broken English to where I should go. A sign hanging above the door reads "音楽室番号3" (sorry that's Google translate I don't know how correct it is. It's supposed to say music room number 3) I open the door and was caught in a bright light and a whirlwind of rose petals.

As my vision begins to clear I make out the outlines of seven people. Surely my class has more than that? When I can see everything I realize I am in a very large room with couches, tables and floor to ceiling windows. Not only that those seven people are gorgeous boys! Wow, maybe I could get used to this class. Rapid whispers are travelling between the boys and a tall boy with ink colored hair and glasses steps towards me. "Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori and I am the classroom's vice president." His English is perfect and he has only the slightest accent. I am too shocked to speak. First of all I'm in a class with seven boys and no sign of a teacher, secondly it's my first day and I already don't want to be here and thirdly all eyes are on me.

"H-how do you d-do?" I manage to choke out, eyes on the floor blushing profusely. Suddenly there are two pairs of arms encircling me and all I can think of is soul and black star. The two hugging me must have felt the way I stiffened because they instantly let go. Two identical faces framed with silky ginger hair were analyzing me looking for what could have caused my reaction, when they seemed satisfied both stuck their hands out at the same time. "Hey there cutie, we're the Hiitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." In perfect synchronization and with an accent that I found suiting for them they greeted me. Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Tamaki had more normal greetings, just stating their names and giving me a friendly smile. When they finished their introductions I realized the silence was them waiting for me to return the favor.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn and starting today I will be joining your class." My voice barely audible and filled with fear brought concerned looks upon my new classmates' faces. Amazing chestnut eyes met mine as Haruhi asked "Is everything okay, Maka?" but before I could answer I was assaulted by questions. "Where was your old school?" "Why did you move?" "Why don't you have a uniform?" "Have you always been this shy?" "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" I decided to take the questions one at a time.

"My old school was in America more specifically Nevada, I don't have a uniform because being unique is something I take pride in and I don't do dresses, and no I was very outgoing. Okay, well back home I had a few friends that I cared for more than anything else, they were my family and they were always there for me. Other than that I enjoy studying to get the best grades I can. I am here because of scholarship." Taking a deep breath I glanced upwards feeling more confident than I had until I received another question. Meeting Kyoya's eyes I realized he is not one to miss anything.

"Is there a reason you didn't answer about why you moved?"_ Pointed teeth drawn in the most beautiful smile, a black headband holding back his pure white locks, and that permanent look of relaxed confidence in those easy-going crimson orbs._ Fighting back the tears I managed to reply,

"Sometimes the closer you are to someone the less you realize the impact they can have on your life." With that Kyoya smirked and began writing in a small black notebook. The others had begun chatting in English probably for my benefit but still I picked a seat by a window in the corner took out one of my books and began reading, well I tried to read but how could I concentrate? I haven't been able to since…

"Maka, I love you." The words resonated through my head, replaying over and over,_ "Maka" "Maka" "Maka, I'll always be there to protect you because I love you." "You are my partner and I would do anything for you." "I will always be here right by your side."_ You lied Soul.

Ok so that was the end of my very first chapter! If there are spelling mistakes i deeply apologize but it is 2:00 in the morning. please let me know how i did! all i want to do is improve and share my stories with people and i can't do that without some technique building criticism


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I've decided to post chapter two quickly in the hopes that people will start reading and hopefully reviewing my story. If you decide to read this please I need constructive criticism to improve!

**Story Time **

"Maka." "MAKA!" the yelling brings me out of my memories, and I realize tears are streaming down my face and everyone has crcowded around me. Wiping them away I put on the best smile I can,

"Yes, what is it?" the faces around me change from concern to disbelief and the thought on everyone's mind "what was she just thinking about?" Honey is the first to break the silence,

"What were you just thinking about Maka?" I visibly flinch at the question and simply respond "Don't worry about it. I was just day dreaming." My smile feels forced and my lips are quivering. That doesn't seem to have helped my situation. Next Mori asks a question that causes my heart to stop entirely,

"Was it about Soul?" The others seem confused at what their silent classmate has said. My only focus is on Mori as I gaze up into his eyes trying to read what could from his face. "H-h-how do you know t-that name?" I can barely speak, new tears threatening to wash away what remains of my self-control. The silence drags out and nothing is said for what seems like an eternity. I realize I am no longer in my chair when I am surrounded by the warmth of his arms.

"Maka I'm so sorry. You have to realize it's not your fault. He promised he would protect you and that's what he did." My tears, now freely flowing, are being absorbed by his jacket. Trying my best to speak while sobbing I choke out "Who are you? How do you know about him?" The others are looking at us in shock. _"How did Mori know what to say? What is going on? And most of all, what could have happened with this guy to cause Maka so much pain?"_

"I'm sorry Maka I guess I should explain right?" Mori started, "My cousin called me when she heard you were coming to Ouran academy. She made me swear that no matter what happened that I would be here for you. And for that, I can't begin to thank Tsubaki enough for." Realization settled in when I began noticing the similarities between the two. They have the same jet black hair, they are both quite tall, and they have the same comfortable aura.

"I can't believe she went and did that. I wanted to start over somewhere where nobody knew about that, but now that the secret is out shall we explain to the others what's going on?" The nod of confirmation from him was all I needed to get started.

"So like I said before my school was in Nevada. In a little town called death city." Here come the questions I thought to myself and just as I suspected Kyoya inquired, "Did you say death city? I'm very familiar with America and there is not a single city called that."

"I know, that's what I'm getting to. The school I was going to technically doesn't exist, and neither does the city. The reason for this is so that the enemy can't find us-" before I could explain further I was interrupted,

"What do you mean enemy?" Of course it was Kyoya again. "I mean just what I said Kyoya. My school the DWMA is a school for weapons and meisters, and before you ask a meister is a weapon wielder." The look of surprise continued to grow on the faces of everyone except for Mori and Honey.

"I would love to show you but I'm not a weapon, I'm a meister. Every meister has a weapon partner. My partner-" I broke off for a moment the threat of memories trying to force its way in. Clearing my throat I began again, "My partner was a scythe weapon named Soul. One month ago today we were sent on a mission in Italy. We were to exterminate all kishin eggs that we came across. A kishin egg is a soul that has fallen to madness and evil. Riding around the city I felt the presence of one kishin egg surrounded my about 60 souls, but as we approached the number suddenly diminished to only 2 souls. A meister and a weapon, we knew we had to go in because collecting human souls is strictly forbidden." I took a deep breath knowing here was where I needed my strength the most.

"A meister and a weapon work together in perfect harmony. Finding your ideal partner takes time, but is always worth the effort. The meister and weapon we came across were not only a good match for each other; they were shy of absolute perfection. That's only to be expected because they are two souls inhabiting the same body." Even Mori and Honey were surprised to hear this. Being well-educated by his cousin Mori knew everything there was to know about weapons and meisters and being the good person he is he shared this knowledge with Honey.

"Maka how is that possible?" Mori demanded, "A meister and weapon living in harmony in the same body? That's insanity!"

"My feelings exactly Mori, does that help you understand our defeat?" A collective gasp echoed through the massive room, but they hadn't even heard the half of it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently I was visiting with my Grandparents. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited it really brightens my day to see that you guys actually like my story. As an apology this chapter will be longer than normal. Also, I forgot to mention it seems that my characters aren't really themselves. (I just write what comes to mind) So they're kind of OoC… That's enough from me, so without further ado here is chapter 3.

Deepest Darkest Secrets

Taking a calming breath I prepare myself to continue with my story. Picturing the scene in my mind I continue, "Crona was the name of the meister and his weapon was Ragnarok, the demon sword. There was something strange about these two, because it seemed that at times they were fighting against each other. Ragnarok would beat Crona if he didn't do exactly as the demon sword instructed." Pausing to take a breath I raise my focus from a spot on the floor and look at the boys around me. Looking into their eyes I saw every one of them was silently urging me to continue and so taking a deep breath I continued,

"Some people, like me, would assume that if the two didn't get along that they wouldn't be very much of a threat considering that Soul and I by this point could resonate our souls. That was the first error in my judgment, perhaps one of the most important ones. When our battle began I almost could not believe the way the two fought together, they were perfectly synchronized in all of their movements. It was almost all I could do to hold them back, when finally I saw an opening. When I had my chance I swung Soul around Crona's back in a stroke that was sure to cut him in half. But the blade wouldn't go through. Looking up I saw a few drops of blood hit the floor, but there was something wrong. His blood was black. He taunted me by saying 'Oh no, not with a stroke like that one." When I jumped away I realized his only weapon was not his sword. Because he shares a body with a weapon his blood is also a weapon that he was using almost as a shield. I was able to cut through his skin but then his blood hardened, so when I hit his blood vessels the blade stopped completely." I had a chance for a breather when I was questioned,

"So what you're saying is no matter how much you tried to cut him up he was only injured skin deep?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and they caught glare from the florescent lights.

He hit the nail on the head with that question. "That's exactly it Kyoya. No matter how hard I attacked I barely damaged him, so quickly I realized how out matched we were. Then he used a technique and Soul and I knew he had only been playing with us up to that point. '_Ragnarok, screaming resonance'_ those few words were all he needed. Suddenly a high-pitched noise seemed to vibrate the entire building. It sent wave after wave of shock throughout my body. If it weren't for Soul's voice telling me to block…" I trailed off thinking about what could have happened,

"If Soul hadn't have told me to guard I would probably have died right then and there. As soon as the demon sword hit Soul he began to scream again. The next thing I knew there was blood dripping from the blade… it was Soul's blood. Blocking the attack had injured him, but being the guy that he was he insisted he was fine and that I needed to keep going. He told me that he was my weapon and that he was always ready to die for his meister. At this point I didn't know what to do, I couldn't attack the black blood would protect Crona but I also couldn't defend because of the screaming resonance. With Crona advancing all I could do was dodge the attack and kick him. That angered him so he continued to attack; all I could do was back up and dodge every thrust of the sword. Soul was yelling for me to fight back but they were still using screaming resonance and I couldn't let him get hurt again. My only choice was to run away. We were on the inside of a church and my back suddenly hit the doors. I knew I had found an escape so I began to slam against them. That's when Crona started laughing; I wasn't really affected by it because he had talked to himself this entire time. He started talking to me, he said 'that's not going to work you know, you should start paying attention to the things other people say!' I gasped when I thought about what he had said. Then he repeated the line he had said this entire time, '_the doors here only open one way, they open inward'_ so much was rushing through my mind, we couldn't get out and Crona was advancing. Soul told me I had to guard but I knew that if I did he would die, so I was ready to sacrifice myself so that he could live. As the sword came down I was ready. Ready for the pain, for death if it meant that my partner could live. It seems I'm not the only one who thinks that way. When I felt the blood hit my face I opened my eyes, and there he was. Standing in front of me arms open wide he was cut diagonally across his chest. Blood was flying through the air and I realized I screwed up."

All eyes were on me I assumed in looks of pity, I didn't know because mine were stuck on the floor and full of tears. I was shaking trying to contain the sobs but still I continued,

"When we got him back to the hospital wing in Nevada he turned to me and said, 'Maka, I love you' I had no idea what to think. My partner and closest friend had just confessed his love to me. That's when he grabbed my hand and continued, 'I'll always be there to protect you because I love you. You are my partner and I would do anything for you.' These words had me jest about in tears so much was going through my mind I almost didn't notice his hand slip out of mine. That's when I heard a loud flat beep. The noise didn't stop so I looked for what machine could be making this noise. Because soul had just fallen asleep I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. When I looked at the heart rate monitor I collapsed, there was only one long green line. Turning to look at soul again I realized he was way too peaceful, he wasn't even breathing." At this point tears were rolling down my cheeks and I made no effort to stop them, but I had to finish my story,

"The doctors tried as hard as they could but nothing could bring him back. I attended his funeral one month ago today, it was held on the same day as his death. While I was there I could hear all the whispers around me, mostly just saying 'poor girl, it's really a shame' or 'you see her? That's the one he died saving' I went back to classes immediately but realized I couldn't walk down the halls without people I didn't even know coming up to me to comfort me. So, I decided to get away. I had heard good things about Ouran Academy so I applied here, and not only was I accepted but I was placed on a scholarship. That's the end of my little tale because it leads me to meet you all. I hope we become close friends."

With those last words I break down in tears, huge sobs rack my body and suddenly I am on my feet. Suddenly I feel compressed and opening my eyes every one of my new classmates has their arms around me and there are tears glistening in their eyes. Suddenly the comfortable silence is broken by the oldest of the class.

"Maka I'm so sorry!" Honey shouts out, "Do you want me to get you some cake? That always makes me feel better." I am released by seven pairs of arms so I turn towards Honey, "You know what Honey? That sounds fantastic." My tears have stopped and I know these next three years will be some of the most memorable of my life.

**AN:** I'm thinking this story might need a little romance… Nothing smutty! Just some cute fluff, what do you guys think? I was thinking the main couple would be Maka X pretty much any of them… but my personal faves now are Mori, Kyoya and who doesn't love the twins?! Hopefully I'll update soon and I'll try to make it a week maximum between updates but hey I'm a person who procrastinates. So let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions as always I am waiting to hear from you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my cosplay of Black Star. I always start writing at like 11pm then post the chapter the same day at like 2am I like being awake at night I guess. Most of the reviews have said Maka x Twins so I'll try my best! Don't hate me if I screw up! Oh and I forgot to mention in this story all the host club "class" is in the same grade, the first year of high school which here is grade 10. Sorry if that confused people, I thought I should explain. Sorry for going on and on, here's my latest chapter!

New Class, New Friends

It's been a week since I entered my new school, and each one of those days has been more fun than the last. I quickly realized that this school for the rich didn't really require a lot of hard work. We only had 2 hours of class time a day! Back in death city school days were long, hard if you didn't study, and boring if you sat alone.

_"Hey, Maka! Turning my eyes caught the glimpse of pure white, "I forgot to do my homework again can you give me your answers?"__Soul always was asking for my answers or my notes, anything that could help his awful grades. "Soul you know you're never going to pass if all you do is copy other people's work." My tone emphasized the fact that today wasn't a good day. My partner, being one to never miss anything, easily picked up on that. "Maka?" soul's voice dropped into a low comforting whisper, "is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself." _

"Maka?" Reality wouldn't let me stay in my memoriesfor any longer so I was snapped back to my classroom. Turning my gaze from out the window I focused on two identical pairs of amber eyes. Over this past week I've found myself becoming quite close with these two. This had its ups and its downs; on the upside I had not one but two people who I could trust equally, but on the downside they always seem to know when something is wrong with me. Which I have to admit is most of the time.

"Yeah what's up guys?" I flashed them a big smile hoping that they would fall for my over-used line. "C'mon Maka you know that won't fool us. Or are you still going to try to convince us that you're 'fine?'" my cringe was visible as they added air quotes to the word.

"Guys I'm really ok. I'm happy that you two are always here for me, but this time you're just going to have to believe that I'm ok." I could see the two of them pondering this but I really didn't feel like having a big conversation about my feelings, so being the slightly shy person I am, I decided to grab my books and go study in the library. I hurried to my desk to grab my books before anyone could stop me. While I was scooping them up I saw the corner of a picture I knew well poking out from inside a leather-bound journal. I didn't think anyone was watching me, and I sure didn't want anyone reading this journal so I shoved it to the bottom of my bag.

"Maka-chan what's that?" hurrying to close my bag I turned to face the shorter boy. Looking into those deep brown eyes that were sparkling with curiosity I felt bad lying.

"Sorry honey, I really have to go. I'll see you guys later okay?" Without waiting for a response I all but sprinted from the classroom. I could hear the faint echo of my classmates calling my name but I had to get out of there. Continuing running away I calmed down enough to hear a rattling sound. I knew the sound well; after all I had been familiar with it for a few years now.

Sitting down at the nearest table I tried to calm myself, this is supposed to be a library right? Then why is it bigger than my entire apartment?! Casually strolling through the shelves I noticed an intricate pattern on the ceiling. Becoming more curious I continued to admire the roof when I felt myself walk into something. Hearing the thud that didn't come from me hitting the floor I realized I was pinned down. My head hurt so at first I couldn't focus my vision. All I could see was a blur of blue. I was contemplating what in an empty library I could have knocked over that is blue when my lost my train of thought.

"Maka? Is that you?" willing my brain to function I realized I had bumped into, knocked down, and was now pinned underneath none other than Mori. The moment I realized what was going on my vision cleared. Now that I could see I took the opportunity to examine his facial features. I tried to look at him but I found myself being drawn into his slate colored eyes. Several moments passed, neither of us moving an inch until I realized where we were.

"M-mori, I…" I began, a blush rising to my cheeks, "what are you d-doing here?" As if only just realizing how we were positioned, a shade of crimson spread across his cheeks all the way to the tops of his ears. Seeming totally out of his usual calm and collected character he scrambled to get up.

"S-sorry." He stuttered nervously. I sprang to my feet before suddenly collapsing. I felt so dizzy and my head was throbbing. Reaching to touch the back of my scalp I winced, and bringing my hand into sight I saw it was covered in a layer of blood. Not wanting to worry my classmate I hid my hand behind my back before saying,

"I'm fine Mori I'm just going to head home." I flashed him a smile of reassurance so that he would believe me. Turning away I walked as fast as I could while the hallway was spinning around me. The last thing I could remember was seeing someone in the hallway before I faded from consciousness.

**Mori's POV: **Maka seemed to be a bit flustered as she sped away from the library. I turned towards where we had fallen and saw a fair amount of blood on the corner of the bookshelf. She must have hit her head! I ran through the hallways but there was no sign of her anywhere. I wonder where she could have gotten to.

**Kyoya's POV: **Heading towards where I knew our families' chauffeur would be I came across my new classmate Maka on the floor bleeding. Doing the only thing I could think of I picked her up in my arms and carried the impossibly light girl to the car. Getting in the back I laid her down with her head on my lap. Seeing that her injuries weren't too severe I decided that she should join my family for dinner.

She moved around a bit and made a few mumbled sounds in her sleep. Gazing at her sleeping face I saw no trace of the sad expression she always tries to hide. Because in her sleep she smiled. And not one of the fake smiles she plasters on every day to stop the worried questions.

Running my fingers over my wrist I realized at the sight of her smile, mine as well which has been fake for years is now genuine. I don't know why but for the first time in a long time I don't feel worthless. I feel important. Like there's actually something- or should I say someone- who's actually worth living for.

**AN: **I was thinking that all the characters should have a few dark secrets of their own… *wink wink nudge nudge* so if you have any ideas please let me know I would love to hear them! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed. It really makes me happy, but to a more important note I most likely won't be posting for a while because of a family vacation. But I will try to write not one but twooooo chapters to be posted on the 26th! Bye guys!

..


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hopefully I will be done the next chapter and have it posted before the 26th as promised but I just got home from B.C. and it turns out I'm going back again tomorrow night :P so if this seems rushed that's because it is.

Chapter 5

_"Maka Albarn? Is there a Maka Albarn in this class?" looking up from my book in surprise I raised my hand, "Yes, I'm Maka." A woman I had never met before motioned for me to follow her into the hallway. My chair squeaked noisily across the floor as I stood up and I could feel the eyes of my classmates drilling into my back but I chose to ignore that._

_ As I walked up to the door I searched hard for what could be the matter I mean, my marks are at the top of the class, I haven't broken any of the school's rules, and my attitude in class is quiet and respectable. So what could be wrong? _

_"Maka I'm so sorry!" the woman burst into tears and threw her arms around me. Not used to being hugged by strangers I patted her back and told her that everything was going to be okay. Regaining her composure took a few minutes but then she told me._

_"Maka your parents were in an accident. They were driving through an intersection and someone ignored the red light, because of that they it your parents car. They were rushed to the hospital but it was too late, I'm so sorry. _

I woke up screaming, that often happens so it was nothing new for me but for the person who's lap my head was in it was quite the shock.

"K-kyoya? What's going on? Where are we?" looking around I saw I was in a king sized bed with black silk sheets and kyoya was sitting up with his back on the carved wooden headboard. I tried to sit up but the wave of dizziness that accompanied the motion forced me back down.

"Don't try to sit up just yet, you hit your head somewhere. We're at my house in a guest bedroom. You need to rest." He was looking at me with what looked to me like a worried expression. I was trying to remember anything I could from before I got here. Then I remembered about my encounter in the library with Mori.

"Kyoya do you have any way of contacting Mori? I need to tell him that I'm okay." My question seemed to have him confused and so he asked, "Mori? Why would you need to tell Mori? Shouldn't you tell your parents so they don't worry?" and there it was, the question I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with. I was thinking of how I could avoid the question when I blurted out, "I bumped into Mori in the library!" Kyoya looked really lost so I continued, "I mean I literally bumped into him and knocked him down. That's why I wanted to tell him what happened because he probably saw the blood on the bookshelf where I hit my head."

"Oh, that makes sense but I don't know how to contact him. He keeps to himself a lot and wouldn't tell me his phone number." Well that won't help me any right now, but I decided that I would talk to him at school the next day. I tried sitting up again and this time wasn't so bad. Once I managed to get myself into a sitting position I resumed our conversation.

"Thank you so much for everything but I really should get going." Looking out the window I saw the sun had already set, it's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home but it would be rude to impose on my classmate any longer.

Hearing that, Kyoya simply handed me a telephone. "It's 2:30am you can just stay here for the night, you should call to tell your parents so they don't worry." Looking at the phone I wondered how I could avoid it this time. I really didn't want to explain to anyone in my class about my parents.

"Everyone would be asleep and I wouldn't want to wake them." My speech was normal and calm so he shouldn't suspect my lie. "They wouldn't care that I was out anyways." I handed the phone back to him without another word.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, "Most parents like to know the whereabouts of their children." He was gazing into my eyes as if he could pry the truth from them. I began to pick at my nails as I often do when I'm feeling nervous. "Don't worry about it, everything's fine." I quickly reassured him. Not wanting further questions I told him that I was tired and needed sleep, especially since we have school tomorrow. He agreed with me and retreated to his own bedroom to get some sleep.

**Kyoya's POV: **The whole time I was talking with Maka I could sense that something was wrong. Every time I asked she seemed to be very evasive regarding her parents. She was the only one in our class who I didn't know everything about, and to me that was very unsettling. Tomorrow I will be sure to use my spare time investigating this mysterious girl, but for tonight I definitely need to sleep. I could have slept while Maka was unconscious but she was just too interesting to watch while she slept. For the most part she smiled but nearing the time that she woke up she seemed very distressed. She was rolling around and moaning. My only conclusion is that she was having a nightmare.

**_Maka's POV: _**The next morning I woke up to an amazing breakfast that was waiting just beside the bed. My head still hurt a bit but it wouldn't keep me from going to school. Oh shoot! I forgot how am I going to get to school? I don't know where Kyoya's house is so I don't know if I could walk. I wouldn't want to trouble him into giving me a ride considering all that he's done for me. I guess I'll just have to talk with him.

After eating breakfast I hopped off the bed and made my way to the door. Turning the knob I found myself in a hallway bigger than my entire apartment. There were so many doors I couldn't believe anyone could use or keep track of all of these rooms. Making my way to the end of the hallway I heard some voices so I decided to follow to where these people were.

"Yes the doctor saw her and everything is fine, she only had a slight concussion. But with her body mass there's no way a simple fall could have done that much damage. Either she fell from somewhere higher up or something fell on top of her." An older man in a suit was talking to Kyoya. "But there's nothing to worry about because there will be no permanent damage. Now it is almost time to go are you going to go wake Miss Albarn up or shall I?"

"Just Maka is fine." I made my presence known, "I feel uncomfortable for you to be referring to me in such a formal manner." The two turned around to face me, obviously not expecting me to have been listening to their conversation. That's when Kyoya began walking towards me.

"Maka, how are you feeling? Can you go to school today or do you need to rest?" I couldn't understand why Kyoya was so worried. Couldn't he see that I'm fine? "Thank you for the offer, but I would rather go to school. Should we be leaving soon?" I didn't want to be late because if the two of us were late and arrived at the same time it would be very suspicious.

"Yes, actually we should be leaving now. Do you have everything you need?" I nodded to him and he showed me the way to the limo we would be riding in. I knew Kyoya was rich considering he goes to Ouran and because he has such an amazing house, but to be driven in a limo every day? That's just crazy!

The ride to school was only fifteen minutes, but the silence was dragging on for what seemed like hours. Sitting across from Kyoya, I didn't really know where to look. I tried looking out the window but it was too tinted, so I settled on looking at my fingers that were intertwined in my lap.

I felt the car slowly come to a stop so I grabbed my bag ready to get out, but before I could grab the handle to open the door the driver had already ran around the car to open it for me. I stepped out into the wind thanking the driver and turned towards the school. That's when I heard the second bell ring which was longer and had a different tune from the first. We were late! How could this happen? I turned towards Kyoya to ask him what we should do. As if he knew my question before it left my lips all he did was raise his shoulders in a slight shrug.

We both made the walk to our classroom which seemed a lot longer than it had on other days, probably because all of the other days I hadn't slept over at a boys' house and then come to school late.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Usually, class would have started 20 minutes ago but today our classmates were sitting on the couches in the back of the room. They were all speaking rapidly in Japanese because it's their first language and it's easier for them to speak it than it is to speak English. That changed as soon as two distinctive voices spoke up,

"Well, well, well, would you look at what we've got here?"

**AN: **Sorry I can't post the next chapter today as I had planned. I didn't have any time to write today and I'm leaving for 5 days, so I'll try to post it as soon as I can! I hope you guys review because I really don't know what I'm doing with this story. I've seen other authors talk about their story plans and I'm just sitting here making this all up on the go... So yeah please review and give me ideas for further chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I'll try to update more frequently than that.

The twins had spotted Kyoya and I coming into the classroom and didn't hesitate to point us out to the rest of the group.

"Kyoya? What's going on? You're never late." Tamaki pointed out, "Your perfect attendance record has been permanently scarred, and why is it that you and Maka arrived at the same time?"

I looked to Kyoya hoping that he would say something. Anything to clear up the wrong ideas that must be going through my classmates' heads, but he simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sat down at his desk, and started typing away at his computer. The question still lingered so I turned towards everyone and started to explain.

"Well, you see-" suddenly everything started spinning and I couldn't think straight. The last thing I saw were the worried expressions of my classmates and someone might have called my name, but for all I know it could have just been a part of my dream.

_"__Maka, you've been spacing out all day. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is up. So, spill, what's the matter? __There was nothing I could say to Soul. How would he understand? How could I even find the words to tell him? _

_"__Well if you won't tell me that, will you at least tell me what that lady wanted with you? It couldn't be that you were in trouble could it? Of course not I mean we're talking about you, not me."__I didn't notice the tears that had formed in my eyes until the drops started falling on to my desk. Even though I wanted to tell Soul I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice, and even if I could I know that my words would be broken by the huge sobs I could feel coming._

_"__Maka… what did she tell you? I've never seen you like this before, so all the worst scenarios are running through my mind. Please tell me what's wrong." __The pain in my chest was only getting bigger and bigger and I knew I had to let it out somehow._

_"__S-soul," my voice was very low and it was almost as if you could hear the tears, "It… it's my parents-" my words were cut off by my inability to control my tears for any longer. The tears were steaming down my face and I couldn't talk anymore. Then soul stood up and interrupted our teacher in mid-lecture._

_"__Sorry to interrupt professor Stein, but Maka and I need to leave right now." Without waiting for a reply Soul took my hand and lead me from our desks right out of the class. I could hear the professor calling us and telling us to come back, but we didn't listen. _

_We walked until we came to a spot where my father and I used to sit and watch the sun set. Soul sat me down and took a seat beside me. He pulled me into his lap and embraced me tightly until my sobbing subsided. I pulled away slightly to find him looking down at me in concern._

_"__They w-were in an accident." I was stuttering and my voice was cracking but I had to keep going, "The lady who pulled me out of class told me that someone ran a red light and hit them." I took a deep breath to steady myself, but Soul started talking._

_"__Which hospital are they in? I'll take you right now."__His sincerity and the look in his eyes that showed his true friendship and caring for me caused me to start crying again. I couldn't answer him so I did my best to shake my head, hoping that he would understand._

_"__Oh Maka…" __Soul's embrace became tighter and with one hand he began to stroke my hair. I don't think he realized he was doing it but the comfort was just what I needed. _

_"_MAKA!" I could faintly hear a voice calling me and before I knew it Soul was slipping away from me.

"MAKA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I opened my eyes to Tamaki yelling in my face.

"Well I won't be able to hear for much longer if you do that again." I replied with a smile. My smile and cheery attitude didn't seem to fool anyone.

"Maka-chan what were you dreaming about?" Honey asked but he seemed to not have his usual cheery smile like he usually does.

"Oh just some of my days at the DWMA why?" I wondered why he had asked such a strange question. The sound of two harmonizing voices answered my question.

"Well Maka, because you see, you were rolling around a lot mumbling and crying so hard that your entire body was shaking." So they had seen one of my night- well I guess technically it's not night right now- terrors.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sorry if I frightened any of you, but please try to forget about this it isn't important. Now if you'll please excuse me." I answered quickly, grabbed my bag, and winced slightly at the rattling sound it made. I dashed towards the door before I was stopped.

"Maka would you mind explaining that sound just now?" Damn that Kyoya, why did he have to be so perceptive all the time? I thought quickly of an excuse.

"It's just my pencil-case; now please excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." With that I fled from the room. That was really close. I wonder what would have happened if any of them had found out about my medication. Speaking of my medication I didn't take it this morning so that explains my nightmare. Fishing in my bag for the small orange bottle I felt my fingers run across my black glasses case. I pulled it out to look at it but I would do that after I took my pills. Searching more I found the bottle, pulled it out, and poured two white pills into my hand. Without a second thought I popped them in my mouth and dry swallowed them.

"Maka what was that?" I didn't have to turn to know who had said it. All I knew… I had some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Two chapters in one night! Aren't you guys lucky ducks? I got a review like ten minutes after I posted chapter six so I was motivated to write chapter seven. Holy cow… seven chapters already?! I wonder how long I'm going to make this story… probably until I either get bored or run out of ideas. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

Turning to face the twins I shoved the glasses case to the bottom of my bag along with my pill bottle.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here?" I tried to change the subject, but to no avail.

"Maka don't think you can worm your way out of this one. What were those pills you just took?"

"Oh those? Just for cramps you know it's just that time of the month." I knew the excuse was weak and kind of personal but who knows maybe it could work.

"Okay umm you could have just said for cramps" Hikaru said backing away.

"Yeah that was a bit too much" agreed Kaoru following his brother. After they left I took out my glasses case again. I ran my fingers up and down the fake alligator skin print but decided to put it away, after all I didn't need it. I followed them back to the classroom and tried to continue my day as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Maka-chan?" Honey asked me, "Would you be interested in coming to the beach with us?" I could already see a problem with that.

"I'm sorry Honey but I don't have a bathing suit." That should be a good enough excuse right? Apparently not,

"Oh don't worry about that Maka" the twins purred with a devilish smirk, "Our mother is a fashion designer and she just came out with a new line of bikinis. We'll bring some tomorrow and you can decide which ones you want to keep then!" Shoot shoot shoot! Damn these rich kids! How can I decline now? Maybe I'll say that I'm busy, yeah that should work.

"I'm sorry I just don't think I'll be able to make it, I'm busy then." I politely turned down the offer before I realized the mistake I made.

"We never said when Maka… How could you already know that you're busy?" Two pairs of amber eyes stared at me intensely until I replied,

"Well, I mean I usually study on weekends…" It was a weak lie at best and I know that some of the boys were looking at me funny.

"Well seeing that you have the top grades in our class I think you could spare one weekend right?" Why did Kyoya's arguments make so much sense? They are impossible to turn down.

"Alright then I guess I'll go." I told them with a sigh. Everyone seemed thrilled that they could have our whole class go together, but all I was doing was dreading being talked into it. Maybe if we went in like a month they wouldn't notice? Who am I kidding it's so obvious. I'm going to need to wear shorts that are at least mid-thigh otherwise there will be a lot of questions.

"Well then can I make a request on the bathing suit?" I asked the twins.

"Well I don't see why not what is it?" they both seemed delighted that I was going to wear one of their mothers creations that they didn't care if I made one simple request.

"Could it have a pair of shorts that go to mid-thigh? I would feel more comfortable that way." I was practically holding my breath waiting for a response.

"Well, my mother doesn't have any bathing suits like that but we can design one for you! That way it will be custom-made just for you!" The two seemed thrilled with the concept of making a bathing suit for me so I had no objections but deep down I was still worried.

"So, when was this little trip planned for?" hopefully it would be far enough away if not I would just have to be very careful.

"Well this weekend is a long weekend so we thought we'd leave on Thursday morning and come home Tuesday evening. How does that sound?" Tamaki seemed to have everything all planned out and I didn't want to disappoint so I told him I could go.

"Well usually the long weekend is spent with family, are you sure your parents would be okay with you going?" Of course it would be Kyoya asking me questions about my parents, but I didn't want anyone in class to feel sorrier for me than they already do so I'm going to have to lie again. It's not like what I'm saying isn't true I'm just obstructing the truth.

"Actually I was going to be home alone this weekend so I would have just been studying. It's no problem at all." Parents go out for little vacations without their children right? Because if they don't then this will look weird to my classmates.

"Well that's quite fortunate then isn't it?" There was something hiding behind Kyoya's words but I couldn't figure it out so I just ignored his comment.

"So for travel arrangements we will be using my family's jet. The plane leaves at 10 in the morning so what time should we come pick you up from your house?" Tamaki was being very generous but I couldn't have them coming to my home. My apartment being as small as it is they would see that a family of three could not live there.

"You know what, thank you for the offer but it would be better if I met you somewhere. Do you know where the outdoor shopping center is?" I chose the shopping center because it's in the middle of town so meeting in a place like that they wouldn't be able to guess even approximately where I live.

"Oh do you mean the one in the middle of town? Of course, how about we meet there at 9:30 am?" I would arrive at 9 to make sure they wouldn't see from which direction I was walking but other than that everything sounded great.

"That's perfect! Which beach is it? I want to know what kind of clothes I should pack." I also wanted to know if I could get away with wearing capris the whole time because even though I can wear shorts, capris are safer.

"Don't worry about that Maka," the twins chimed in, "We will be packing everything for you, just bring your toiletries." I was a bit afraid that they would have me dressed up in some weird outfit but if it meant I didn't have to pack then I'm all up for it.

**Kyoya's POV:** No matter how hard I push her; Maka never reveals anything about her parents, home or home life. Also she seems to be self-conscious about her legs which doesn't make sense because she's so skinny. I wonder what she's trying to hide. Oh well, secrets tend to surface when I'm around. Probably because of my constant digging. I'm going to figure out what Maka is hiding, and I'm going to figure it out by the end of the trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**_**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONSIDERED A TRIGGER WARNING** JUST IN CASE!_**

**AN: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to write a little note saying two things that are kinda important. First thing is if you've read the entire story and especially this last chapter you'll see that a few of my characters have or had some pretty bad emotional problems so my story is going to get a bit dark for a while… Anyways, second thing is that I updated two chapters the other night and I'm doing one today. Yeah, that's a lot of writing but because I have an anime convention and a concert coming up soon I may not have time to update until after the 21st so this is my apology in advance. Well, enjoy!

_*Time skip it's now Wednesday the day before the trip*_

Waking up I look over at my clock and it reads 5:30 am. School starts at eight but I won't be able to fall back asleep, that's one of the side effects of the medication. Luckily I don't seem to suffer as much from the mood swings, nausea, and change of appetite. Pulling back my covers I wince at the sight of my bare thighs. My nightgown (that's really just an over-sized t-shirt) has ridden up and I can see all the thin white and pink crisscrossing scars. I couldn't even begin to count them, some are quite faded whereas others are raised and darkly pigmented. That's why I worried about the idea of wearing a bikini. If anyone saw these what would they think of me? I mean, there was only one person who knew.

_*Knocking on the bathroom door* _

_"__Hey, Maka? Are you in there?" I could hear Soul's voice but I was too weak and dizzy to respond. He shouldn't be home right now, every time I do this I do it when I'm alone so that no one will be worried that I lie on the bathroom floor, sometimes unconscious, for hours._

**_THIRD PERSON POV: _**_"__MAKA!" Soul shouted as he slammed over and over into the door with his shoulder. There was something wrong with Maka, she always responded to him and there was no sound coming from inside the bathroom of the apartment that they as meister and weapon were required to share._

_Finally breaking down the door he looked at the scene in front of him. The strongest, most calm and collected person he knew was lying next to the tub, tears streaming down her face, and blood streaming down her legs into a puddle on the floor. Soul was used to the sight of blood, being in as many fights as he had but this was a different thing. Seeing the blood of the person he looked up to the most pouring out of self-inflicted wounds he just couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a scream of absolute pain he dropped to his knees, threw her blade out of the room, and cradled her head and shoulders in his lap slowly rocking her back and forth._

_When Maka awoke she was in her bed, her leg was bandaged up, and someone had written a message on that bandage. _

**_'_****_Dear Maka, I don't understand why you would turn to a cold lifeless piece of metal for comfort when I am always here for you. Always remember that no matter what it is, you can tell me anything. I love you and you aren't alone. You don't need to try to do everything by yourself. You can trust me and rely on me, always. Love, Soul.'_**

_Reading and re-reading the message left by her partner Maka was moved to tears. Of course Soul wouldn't judge her; he would always stand by her through thick and thin. Nothing could ever change that._

Or so she thought, but everything since then had changed. Now she had no one. Sure she had her friends at the DWMA but none of them would ever understand like Soul did. Standing up out of her bed she looked again at the clock on her nightstand, but this time it read 7:30 am. If she kept this up she would be late for school! So, without waiting much longer she pulled on her plaid skirt, did up the buttons on her white silk blouse, and put her favorite black jacket. Trying to stop thinking about the past she ran to the front door, not stopping for breakfast, pulled on her boots, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out the front door.

**Maka's POV: **Since I never leave the house that early I don't usually have time to slow down and enjoy the scenery on the walk, but today I took in the trees that were in full bloom, the birds singing and chirping a happy tune, and the tall buildings that surrounded me on all sides. Japan truly is a great place to live.

*_don't mind me and my time skips_*

Walking into class I was shocked to see the room filled with bathing suits. There were all sorts many had shorts or skirts but some were just bikini bottoms. As soon as the twins latched their eyes on me I knew I had a long day ahead of me.

"Maka we're glad you're here early you can start trying on bathing suits right away!" The two were practically beaming,

"Start picking out what you like!" They followed me around and seemed to be judging all the choices I made but I tried not to let that bother me. After about ten minutes I had picked out five bathing suits and was going to try them on.

"Oh come on you pretty much chose the same thing five times over!" they whined, "Why didn't you pick any of the skirt or bikini ones? And you picked nothing pink, purple, orange, or any fun colours." I was starting to get annoyed; I mean if they didn't want me to wear the ones I picked then why would they have brought them? Ignoring them I went straight for the bathrooms to try the bathing suits out.

I didn't see any problems with the ones I picked, so why did they? The first was a halter top bikini that was emerald-green that had shorts that were black with a green hem. The second was a tube top bikini that was black with black and red hounds tooth print shorts. The third was a white top that seemed to be made of lace and shorts that match. The fourth was a black green and white army print bathing suit with matching shorts. The fifth and my personal favorite was a black top that had beading along the straps that shimmered beautifully in the light, the shorts to go with were a swirl of black and blue in a pattern that I couldn't even begin to describe. My favorite part of all the bathing suit shorts is that they were perfectly baggy. They didn't look like they were five sizes too big but they were tight enough while still being comfortable and loose. Pleased with my choices I told the twins that they could pack any of the five I tried on because they were simply ingenious!

Thrilled with the new discovery they ran off to a couch and started discussing in Japanese. I wasn't sure exactly what they were saying but I know it had something to do with clothes. I was excited to see the kinds of clothes they would pack when they had brought such amazing bathing suits. They seemed to understand my tastes and I'm sure the reason they brought a full array of colours and styles was to test what kind of things I like. So I'm not expecting a suitcase full of pink frilly dresses.

With all of the swimsuits in the class the teacher didn't even try to give us our lesson and simply left the classroom so I took that as my cue to leave school to prepare myself for tomorrow. Because no matter how nervous I am, secretly I can't wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Can't remember if I mentioned it or not but in my story Haruhi is most definitely male. and sorry in advance for the short chapter i just wasn't really feeling it ya know? well anyways enjoy!

I can't believe it's already Thursday. Rolling out of bed I put on some travel clothes, my favorite black leggings and a baggy off the shoulder purple sweater. Sure it was a different look but that's okay, who knows maybe change could be good. As I went to tie my hair in its usual twin tails I decided to do one ponytail at the back of my head. It suits this outfit much better and gives my thin hair the illusion of having some volume. And in the spirit of trying new things I dug out my liquid eyeliner and mascara. I don't even remember buying these or ever using it before but why not give it a shot?

*Twenty minutes later*

It just goes to show why I don't do this every day. It takes so long to get the wings to be even! I know Kid isn't here so it's not that much of a big deal, but hanging out with him for so long I think he rubbed off on me a little bit.

*sigh* I don't have any time to dwell on the past I need to get myself looking presentable. Well, at least decent. In another ten minutes I managed to make it even and put enough mascara so that my eyelashes were defined, but not so much so that it would be very obvious. After that I did a quick spritz of a perfume that Tsubaki and black star had given me last Christmas. With a final look in the mirror I decided that that's as good as things were going to get. So I put on my mismatching converse, double checked that everything was off, and locked the door.

We had agreed to meet at 9:30 but the walk had only taken me 20 minutes so it was still only 8:40. It must look strange for a girl my age to walk to the shopping center, this early in the morning, and to not even have a purse with me. Well, I almost had a purse, but I don't think my bright pink toiletries case that I got when I was 5 really counts.

_"__Happy birthday Maka!"__My parents were so happy, I didn't really get it. What's so great about turning 5? __"I'm sorry we didn't have that much money this year Maka. We really did try to save up. But not working has been really hard on the two of us. So even though it's not much this is what we have to give you."__ They handed me a box which, being the impatient five-year-old that I was, I immediately tore open. The first thing I noticed was pink. A LOT of pink. Upon further inspection I found a soft box with a zippered lid with a mirror inside._

_"__That's to hold all of your bathroom things for when you go to sleepovers or on trips! We know it isn't a Barbie doll but we wanted to get you something you could use for a long time."__That's my parents for you. Always always practical, no matter what._

"Maka? What are you doing here so early?" The twins casually asked. I glanced at my watch only five minutes until nine; no one would be here for a while. Turning to face them I turned their question around on them.

"Well, I could ask you two the same thing." With a smirk I knew I had them.

"W-well you see…" Kaoru began, "We're never late, especially when we are meeting up with such a pretty girl as you." As if a switch had been flipped they went from being just their regular selves to being some sort of flirtatious devils.

With grins on their faces they walked closer and closer until they were on either side of me, one arm wrapped around my back with a hand resting on my opposite hip, and the other one resting on the underside of my chin, tilting my head upwards and pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"My my," they gasped in unison, "Well aren't you just dolled up, Miss Albarn?" I couldn't even form words I was so shocked at their behavior. Misreading my shock they whispered in a low purr, "Just about everyone has fantasized about twins, is that what you're doing right now?" I hadn't even thought of it like that and as soon as the thought was in my head I began blushing profusely.

**Twins POV:** Who knew that messing with Maka could be so much fun? She's so innocent that if we do the littlest thing she gives the cutest reactions. Like right now she's ducking her head probably to hide the fact that the blush that was dusted over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose is also creeping up her neck and on her ears. I don't know if it's true, but I read online that the skin where a person blushes the most is very sensitive so I tested out my theory.

**Maka POV:** I hope these two don't notice my blushing. It gets really bad when I'm nervous, like right now. They hadn't said anything in a little while so I assumed that they were getting bored and were planning on letting me go. Boy, was I wrong.

**Third Person POV?:** Perfectly in sync as always Kaoru gently bit her earlobe as Hikaru traced his tongue above her collarbone and sucked lightly on a patch of skin he found there.

**Twins POV: **The little squeak sound that Maka had tried to contain was so cute. It was obvious she didn't have much experience with guys so her reactions were very pure and innocent, like those of a child. Until her shoulders started shaking.

**Maka POV:** Why? Why did this have to happen? Even though I knew it was just my classmates joking around I couldn't get the images out of my head from a long time ago. I knew they wouldn't do the things that man had done, so why was I so afraid?

"Maka it was just a joke I'm so sorry!" the arms changed to a position where they were encircling me comfortingly. "We really didn't mean to upset you!" Their apologies were so sincere and it wasn't them I was mad at. What can I say it's just another one of the secrets that I never want them, or anyone else to uncover.

"Hey everyone I picked up Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Sorry you had to wait here." Tamaki yelled at us through the skylight in his limousine. "I see the Hiitachin limo is still here so why don't you guys just follow us to the plane?" As dense as Tamaki is, he understood the situation at hand and saw that we needed some time to talk. Although I knew already, it was going to be pretty one-sided.


	10. Chapter 10

**_** TW! TRIGGER WARNING! I'M NOT SURE WHAT DIRECTION THIS CHAPTER/STORY IS HEADED SO I SHOULD PROBABLY SAY THAT THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING THINGS. SELF-HARM, SUBSTANCE ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, AND RAPE. I'M NOT EVEN SURE THAT THESE THINGS WILL BE IN MY STORY I JUST DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING TRIGGERED BY SOMETHING I WROTE.**_**

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been beating myself up over the last chapter because it didn't turn out the way I had planned. Well, technically nothing in my story is planned and I just kinda go with the flow… but I had remembered people had said twins x maka but I don't really know if what I did was good… I've never written anything like this before so I'm trying my best, but don't have any past experience so please review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right, tell me how you're finding the story, really tell me anything you think when you read the chapter.

**This Is Going To Be a Long Flight**

Before they knew what was going on I had wiggled my way out of their grasps and backed a few steps away from them. I didn't want them to question me so I tried to play off what had just happened as naturally as I could.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going right? Don't want to make them wait too long." I smiled to the point that my cheeks were hurting, but it didn't matter. As long as they were fooled everything would be okay.

**TWINS POV:** Maka is acting really strange. She's probably thinking if she tries to play it off that we will forget, or stop worrying or something. Doesn't she understand that when someone cares about you they won't just forget? Doesn't she know that we're always worrying about her? She never talks about her family and always says things like _'Oh, well they won't even notice I'm gone.'_ Maybe she's having problems at home, or maybe she thinks her family doesn't care about her. These are things that we worry about all the time when we see Maka lying.

**Maka POV:** I always feel bad about keeping my guard up around everyone. I wish I could tell everyone all of my secrets, but how could I know that they'd still be my friends or still even talk to me if they knew? It's not like I'm not used to keeping secrets from people, I mean I've been doing that for as long as I can remember. But even then, there was always one person that even if I didn't want to talk to was always there for me. I was staring at my lap and noticed a darker circle near my knee. Confused, I began to try and rub it off when I realized it was a tear. Carefully as to not be seen by the twins or smudge my makeup I dabbed away the tears that had pooled there. When I looked up my eyes met amber-colored ones.

**Hikaru POV:** I know my brother didn't notice the way Maka just wiped away her tears, he also didn't see the way I looked at her and mouthed that everything was going to be okay, and that she could talk to me anytime. She smiled a very watery smile, but I could tell it was genuine as she mouthed the words '_thank you.'_

**Maka POV:** I had hoped I wouldn't be noticed, but the elder of the two twins had seen me. He didn't call any attention to me, or ask me what was wrong. All he did was tell me he would be there for me when I needed it.

I don't know how he understood that that's what I needed. Someone who doesn't necessarily need to know what's going on, but will be there for me when I need it. When I smiled at him my cheeks didn't hurt, as I realized that was the first smile that I didn't fake since my parents died.

**Tamaki POV:** I was glad that I was the only one who saw the moment that Maka and the twins were sharing. If anyone else had seen they probably would have either, taken it the wrong way or gotten really worried at the expressions on the twins faces. We had just finished putting all of our luggage on the plane when the Hiitachin limo pulled up next to my own.

**Maka POV: **When we pulled up I could see everyone else standing around and talking, obviously just waiting for the three of us. I didn't want to keep them waiting any longer so I hurried out of the limo tightly clutching my pink bag. I was about to say something when I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Guys? What's the matter? Am I too under dressed or something?" I was kind of worried because no one was saying anything. Did I do something wrong?

**Honey POV: **I don't know why Maka-chan is so worried right now. I know I'm staring because she looks super cute and never wears makeup or dresses like this. It really suits her well!

**Mori POV:** Why isn't anyone saying anything? I know Maka looks so different and she looks amazing but still… Isn't this kind of awkward?

**Haruhi POV:** Wow, Maka looks stunning. Her hair pulled back and casual clothing really suits her well. I know I'd personally prefer it if she wasn't wearing makeup but it's not like it looks bad.

**Tamaki POV:** I wonder how Maka feels in the spotlight. She never seems comfortable when the group of us is worrying about her, I wonder why? I know personally I suffer from the complete opposite. I'm addicted to attention and I know my friends get easily annoyed by that. I'm not stupid. It's just growing up the way I did anyone would crave attention as much as me.

**Kyoya POV:** I never thought bookworm Maka who keeps to herself and tries to hide her secrets and obvious sadness, could look so gorgeous in such a simple outfit. I want her to trust me. Enough so that she wouldn't hide behind lies and longer pants. I wonder if she'd be interested in my scars? Pretty much identical to hers. I wonder if we do things the same way? That day, when I found her lying on the ground unconscious, the way that she fell lifted her skirt just enough for me to see all the scars and freshly healing cuts. I wonder what she's hiding that's so painful the only thing that helps is tearing it out of her skin.

**Twins POV:** After grabbing our suitcases from the car we walked over to everyone to find Maka blushing slightly looking really confused and everyone else staring at her. We should probably break this up before things drag on forever.

"Hey guys are we almost ready to go?" Hikaru broke the silence. This was quickly followed by his brother's loud voice, "Yeah come on guys! Show us where to put our suitcases!"

**Maka POV:** Thank goodness the twins broke that up! I don't think I could have stood there for another second with everyone's eyes on me judging me like that. I know I'm no one's ideal girl and that they probably only invited me out of pity but still they didn't have to judge me so straightforwardly.

_*just an innocent time skip passing through*_

When we were all settled in the plane I realized I wouldn't have any time to myself. At first I thought we would be in our own chairs like in a normal plane. But this plane has couches with seatbelts and they're all facing each other! Who am I going to sit by? Maybe if I could snag a corner of the couch and get Mori to sit beside me- My plans were ruined as I saw Mori had already claimed a corner of one couch. Shoot I need to act quickly or I'm going to be stuck with people who will want to talk a lot! I've found that if i talk with anyone for a long time i end up getting asked about my past and i have to lie more than I would want to. I went to sit on the side of a different couch when I was playfully hip-bumped out of the way by Hikaru. So, I went to sit on the other side of the couch but already sitting there was Kyoya! Turning on my heel I saw everyone had already sat down and that was the only spot left.

Well, isn't this plane ride going to be fun?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So you guys probably don't care but I really haven't thought about how long I'm going to make this story. I really am probably just gonna keep writing until I run completely out of ideas. Ya, so, let me know what you think of how the story has changed…

All Questions Need Answering

**Maka POV:** With a sigh I sat down between Hikaru and Kyoya, dreading the fact that they talk with each other a lot. So, by sitting in between them they will probably drag me into their conversations pretty frequently. So I pulled out my iPod, put in my headphones, and zoned out to the beat of a slower relaxing song. I didn't really recognize the song so I listened loosely to the lyrics,

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. Cuz I'm here for you, please don't walk away and, please tell me you'll stay…" _

The familiar burning sensation warned me that I was about to start crying again. I don't understand why I'm being so emotional; this hasn't ever been a problem for me, but now it's like every single thing reminds me of Soul and the fact that he's gone. I hit the next song button because I didn't want to start crying over this one little thing. A different genre with more of a country vibe started playing. I knew that probably wouldn't be too good because most country songs are about break-ups. I was wrong, this was worse.

_"__I feel you everywhere I go. I see your smile, I see your face, I hear you laughin' in the rain. I still can't believe you're gone. It ain't fair: you died too young, like the story that had just begun, but death tore the pages all away. God knows how I miss you, all the hell that I've been through, just knowin' no-one could take your place. An' sometimes I wonder, who'd you be today?_

Does shuffle hate me or something? I started playing music to distract me not to make me hurt. I decided to turn my music off but still keep my headphones on so that everyone would think that I can't hear them and that they shouldn't bother me. I pulled out my leather-bound note book and decided to leaf through it and maybe make some additions. Opening it I see some of the quotes I found online that I wrote down.

_"__life becomes less about living, and more about surviving. With these demons in my head, it still feels impossible." "we stopped checking for monsters under the bed when we realized they were inside of us." "you probably don't understand. Most people don't. You will never understand how much anger, how much self-hatred someone must have to take a razor to themselves, and cut into their own skin."_

I quickly shut the journal because I couldn't have anyone seeing what's inside these pages. In retrospect I shouldn't have brought it at all. Just like my glasses case, I probably won't need either but I guess I feel safe having them with me. Like a security blanket, but blankets don't do this kind of damage. My journal is where I keep record of my emotions, when I cut, and how much I cut. If anyone read it they'd know instantly what it is so I keep it well hidden and on me at all times. And my glasses case is where I keep a miniature Swiss army knife and three pencil sharpener blades. The army knife is dull so it's more painful but less effective. Two of the sharpener blades are relatively sharp because they're fairly new, and then I have the third sharpener blade. I have a red string tied through the hole where the screw would be to remind me that I've never used that blade and that I should save it for a time when things are really bad. I should think about a different way to carry them, because doesn't it seem a little strange that a girl with 20/20 vision carries around a glasses case everywhere she goes? Maybe some people would think that it's sunglasses? I really don't know, but that's not important. What is though, is the tapping I feel on my right shoulder. Taking off my headphones I turned to face Kyoya,

"Yes Kyoya? What is it?" I asked, wondering what it could be that he would need, "Is something the matter?"

"No Maka that's not it, I was just wondering if you could clarify something for me." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and for a brief second they glinted for the sunlight coming through the window.

"Yeah, sure I can. What is it?" What would Kyoya need me to clarify? What's going on?

"Well you see," he began, "You said you're parents are out-of-town yes?" Why? Why does he keep bringing my parents up? It couldn't be… he couldn't know anything. Could he? "Maka?" he asked, trying to get me to focus.

"Yeah, they went on a trip." I felt bad about lying, and I know I'm pretty bad at it but I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. When he heard my answer, Kyoya smirked.

"Where did they go?" he asked with such a tone that it almost screamed 'I know you're lying and I dare you to do it again.'

"Well they travel a lot for work, so I'm not sure exactly where they are." Kyoya was an expert at getting me to trip up, I felt so nervous answering him because I felt like at any second he would just blurt out that he knew where they really were.

"When did they leave?" his questions weren't very invasive so none of the others stopped him for being creepy or anything, the way he said them it just sounded like small talk even though it feels like an interrogation.

"A few days ago I'm really not sure when. Oh right, it was on Tuesday! I remember because that's the day I helped my mom make dinner." When Kyoya's smirk turned into a full-blown grin I knew I must have tripped up.

"You were at my house on Tuesday night, Maka." Shit. How could I have forgotten? Speaking of forgetting I almost forgot to take another dose of my medication.

"Yeah, I guess so huh? Well, if you'll excuse me I have to go to the washroom." Before he could answer I ran to the back where the bathroom is.

**Kyoya POV:** I know something is up. If she hadn't run to the bathroom I probably would have had her. I'm going to find out what her secrets are. I don't care how long it takes me. This girl is a mystery, and when you know everything about most everyone having someone keep secrets from you is almost issuing a challenge.

When Maka returned I didn't continue my questioning, I know all I need to for now. And over these next five days I'm determined to figure out what she's hiding.

**AN:** The songs are Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Who'd You Be Today by Kenny Chesney


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, it's been almost a month since I updated and for that I'm really sorry. High school is intense and I just got a job so with that and all the homework I've been getting I literally have had no free time until now. Enough of my excuses here's the story!

Chapter 12

The flight seemed much longer than it was because I was in the middle of the couch so I couldn't look out the window and I couldn't go to sleep because I might have woken up screaming. After four hours of pretending to sleep with my ear buds in but no music playing, a hand was shaking my shoulder gently and a voice softly called my name. Opening my eyes I realized that pretending to be asleep had actually made me pretty groggy. Trying to blink away the blurriness I yawned and blinked a few more times. While I was unbuckling my seat belt I heard the twins whispering to each other. Obviously I'm not fluent in Japanese but I do know a few words and I heard my name and cute in the same sentence. My hair and makeup are probably all messed up for them to be saying something like "Maka doesn't look cute right now." Or maybe, "One girl in our class and she isn't even cute?" Well, it doesn't make me more depressed because I already know that I'm not pretty so what does it even matter?

**Twins POV:** Maka looks so adorable after just waking up! Well, she looks adorable all the time but even more so now yawning and blinking a lot with that confused expression on her face. After getting up and stretching our legs we decided that we'd go on ahead and check out all the rooms.

**Maka POV:** I was still feeling pretty dazed from my pretend nap so I started voicing my questions. "What time is it? Did we get to the beach?" As an answer Tamaki reached his hand towards me and said,

"It's okay Maka sweetheart, just come with me." his voice was low and soothing like it always is but something about those words gave me chills. I'm not quite sure what it was though. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually. Ignoring the hand he held out to me I retrieved my pink bag from the overhead storage compartment and started going for the exit of the plane.

The plane was cool and air-conditioned, the air outside is hot and humid it feels like walking into a sauna! I need to change out of this sweatshirt soon or I'm going to melt! As I looked around I saw everyone had worn cooler clothes such as loose button up shirts and shorts, but the twins were nowhere to be found. We just got here! Where could they have gone? Well I guess I'll go up to where Tamaki told me my cabin would be and change into one of the bathing suits I picked out.

Rifling through my suitcase I was appalled, pink and frills and shorts skirts everywhere! Didn't I tell them my style? Oh no, every single one of the bathing suits I picked aren't here! They're all the same patterns but way skimpier than what I can wear. When I got to the bottom there was a note. I read it out loud,

"Okay we know, it's not your usual style but you have a great figure and these clothes will look amazing on you. You really can't just cast them away either because everything in that suitcase is all that we packed for you. Don't be mad, you'll look super cute! Love, Hikaru and Kaoru (AKA your fashion gods)

I was still mad but I couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle at how well they know me. I could hear footsteps behind me but as soon as I turned around there was a thick cloth covering my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I tried my best to kick around but there must have been multiple people because no matter how much I twisted I couldn't even budge. I tried to scream but it was too much like that time that I tried to forget.

"_Stop squirming you stupid bitch! Don't make me knock you out. Even though you don't know who I am or what I look like it doesn't matter. You're going to be giving everything you've got to me." I was panicking, there was something over my head and it felt like my hands and feet were bound._

_"__I-I don't have that much money!" I squeaked nervously, is this a mugging? Am I going to die? I could feel the vibrations shaking me before I heard his deep laugh._

_"__Oh wow you really are this innocent? Well this is going to be fun then won't it? _That was the last scene that played in my mind before I blanked out.

When I woke up the ground was very soft. Grass? No, rougher than that. Carpet? No, I'm definitey outside. Sand? The beach, I'm at the beach my hands won't move and I've got something covering my eyes. Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off and I was released. I started running, I've been running for as long as I can remember. The sand provides basically no traction so I quickly tumble. I scramble to get up when I feel hands gripping my shoulders and arms. I can hear his voice, it's the same as that day.

"Just relax sweetheart, you need to calm down." I couldn't lift my eyes up to his face, but I found my voice finally.

"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I heard a gasp as the hands released me but I didn't pause for a second to realize what had just happened. I scrambled to my feet and kept running until I hit something fairly solid. Gazing upwards I saw it was a person, still terrified I ran the other way still screaming. I wasn't going to let him touch me again.

This time when I ran the other way there wasn't just one person, I was surrounded. There were so many I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them all off so I just collapsed and began to cry.

"W-why? W-why won't you l-leave me alone? You've been h-haunting me since that da-ay."

I heard no response so I looked up and saw that the "attackers" surrounding me were really Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Maka we just wanted to have your trip to the beach be a surprise." Hikaru began,

"Yeah, we just wanted it to be a shock when you saw the waves crashing down on the beach for the first time." Kaoru finished.

"Well, with what just happened I bet we can all say it was pretty shocking." Kyoya stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. I was still collapsed on the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. When I tried to stand up my legs gave out and I fell back down. Everyone was worried so they all tried to lift me up at the same time.

I could see the hurt in their eyes as I flinched away from them and began to cry again. I knew I had to say something because no one was saying anything.

"G-guys…" I began, "it-it's really not y-your faults. I-I got scared, and I-I thought y-you were… someone else."

I heard the collective little sighs and knew I had way too much explaining to do.

"Who did you think we were Maka-chan? Honey asked looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I couldn't tell the truth so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not sure Honey, I was afraid and thought I was being taken." I loved the ways that I can just lie so quickly without feeling regret over it. I could see the looks of disappointment on their faces like every time I try to lie to them. I know they can see the lies but I can't bring myself to tell them all about the things I've been through. No matter how far I run it seems that my past always catches up with me.

**AN:** Oooooooh cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? How's Maka gonna get herself out of this one? Personally I don't even know myself but if there's anything you guys think I should improve on (besides my lack of publishing I'm sorry!) just let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises! Until next time…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I feel bad for lying to my friends. Can I truly even call them that? It's true that they're truthful in everything they tell me, so why can't I return the favor? Silently I ran my fingers over my denim shorts, where I knew the scars are. Even with all of my scars, the lies I've told my newfound "friends" out numbers them considerably. My thighs are so scarred I know that no matter how much time I give them to heal, and no matter how much anti scarring cream I use I will never be able to show my thighs to anyone.

I remember the first time Soul saw my scars. At that point I had been cutting for not too long, maybe 6 months. It was two weeks after the incident he had witnessed in the bathroom. I mean, yes he did bandage my wound, but he wasn't looking at my thighs. He was distracted by the gaping wound in my thigh. I'm sure most of the things running through his head were unbelievably hard to deal with.

**_"_****_Is Maka going to need stitches? What's wrong with her? Why would she ever do this to herself? And most importantly, is this my fault?"_**

I wish I could have had the chance to tell him before he died. It's not his fault; it was never going to be his fault. This was my decision, and no matter how dumb, or dangerous it may be, I'm the only one to blame.

Looking up at the faces around me I decided that little by little I would let these boys in. I don't think I'll start with anything big like my self-harm, what happened that day, or how Souls relationship with me was different than most friendships, but I could start with at least some truth.

I stood up, looked into everyone's eyes one by one, took a deep breath, and began explaining.

"To tell you all the truth, I've been lying to all of you." The looks on their faces weren't of shock of course not they already knew I was lying, but the expressions before me had softened from worry to a mix of relief and concern. I understood that they were relieved that I was finally going to explain parts of the mystery that is my life, but still I was nervous. The only person who knew what I planned on telling them was Soul, and even then I had kept what that man did to me a secret. I also never told him the truth about my parents.

"I'm going to try my best to talk to all of you, but I haven't really ever had anyone to tell these things, so I keep them bottled up or lie about them. There are a few things I've lied about that I'm just not ready to talk about, but I will at least try to share a bit okay?"

I had meant the question to be rhetorical but all around me the nods of my classmates reassured me that even if I'm not ready to talk about it, they'll wait and try to help me any way they can. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself once again to start talking.

"As some have you may have figured out, like Kyoya did, one of my stories didn't really match up the second time I was asked about it. Kyoya has been asking me things about my parents essentially since day one and it's time I finally give him a truthful answer." I could see Kyoya quickly become interested in what I was about to say but didn't pull out his black notebook because that would kinda ruin the mood.

"When I stayed over-night at Kyoya's house I told him that my parents would be asleep and wouldn't care that I was out. That's a complete lie, my parents always had to know where I was going who was going to be there and when I planned on going home. What kind of parent wouldn't care for their child right?" I could feel the tears threatening to paint my cheeks with a shade between despair and pain but I held it back. I began picking and ripping at my already torn nails. It was the only distraction I could ever find when there was something I really didn't want to do.

"One day when I was at the academy, I was pulled out of class. That never happens because I'm always the goody two-shoes, bookworm, honor student who would never get herself into trouble. So I knew immediately something was going on." Remembering the events of that day was painful but still I had to keep going.

"As soon as we had stepped into the hallway, the lady who had called me out of class burst into tears. Being the kind of person that I am I comforted her to the best of my abilities telling her that everything would be okay." A single tear rolled down my cheek but I made no attempt to hide it or wipe it away.

"When she had finally calmed down she apologized for being such a mess and told me that it should be her comforting me not the other way around. I was confused because why would she need to comfort me? So she started her story and told me that today while they were out my parents were driving through an intersection, and some idiot ignored the red light. I was feeling really worried like oh my gosh what hospital are they in and when can I go see them, but she wasn't finished her story quite yet. I'm so sorry Maka but they didn't make it." A few more tears rolled down my cheeks but at his point I didn't care.

"Just a simple nine words broke me down. I went back to class but couldn't even think straight. I just sat there staring at the floor. Soul was really worried so he took me out of the class and forced me to tell him what was wrong. As soon as I told him my parents were in an accident he was all ready to drive me to whatever hospital they were in. I couldn't even answer him I was crying so hard. All I could do was shake my head and hope he understood that I meant they had died."

Looking around I saw a few of my classmates were tearing up, this was one of the reasons I never said anything, I hate seeing people feel pity for me. I had taken a bit of a break but before long I finished my story.

"After shaking my head I felt like I couldn't breathe I was crying so much. Soul just held me and let me cry, he tried to comfort me as best as he could but the last of my family had just died so it wasn't really easy for him. So telling the truth, the reason I lied about my parents is that I hoped by not telling you, you wouldn't feel bad for me. I know it was a stupid plan but I didn't want your pity and I still don't."

**AN**: so obviously maka has started to trust the boys a bit more. Yayy! Anyways leave a review if you liked the chapter, leave a review if you hated the chapter, and honestly leave a review telling me what you had for breakfast yesterday (JK I would prefer constructive criticism) also I don't know if you guys kinda got it but I'm sorta basing Maka off of myself because that's kinda my life (well not about the parents or the awful man but other parts are me) if you ever need someone to talk/vent to just hit up my pm box and I'll reply as soon as I can! Byeeeeee for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The faces of my classmates were somber and everyone's moods had been darkened by my news. This is why I especially didn't want to tell them on this trip, I wanted this to be a fun time to get away from some of my problems, not a time to drag everyone else into them.

Kyoya was staring at the sand and refused to look up when he started talking,

"Maka I am truly sorry. I don't know what I was hoping you were hiding but the last thing I wanted was to cause you pain or force you do to something you didn't want to. If you ever need someone to talk to, any of us and all of us would be willing. Remember that you aren't alone and you have all of us to support you." He never once looked up, I'm assuming so that he wouldn't show any of his true emotions. It was a trick that once worked well for me but you can't hang your head forever, and whenever I'd do it it was a big indication to Soul and I never wanted him to worry about me. No matter what I did, Soul was always worrying about me. He was less of a roommate and more like my father. Just like how I'd have to reassure my father that everything was okay (even though I was dying inside) Soul became very perceptive to my emotions.

Snapping out of it I jumped up and with as much enthusiasm as I could muster suggested that we all go down to the beach to swim. Everyone was still just sitting on the ground so I told them I'd go change and that I'd be back soon.

I took my time walking through the sand on the way back to my cabin and even took my shoes off because I love the feeling of my toes sinking in the sand. As I was walking I tried to take in as much of the scenery as I possibly could but I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I crashed into something and was falling backwards. I closed my eyes ready to hit my head on the ground but that never came.

Opening my eyes I was met with amber eyes I had only seen on one other person but it couldn't be. Looking up towards his hair I found the three Sanzu lines. I realized he was still holding me up with one arm wrapped around my waist so I stood up straight and cleared my throat subtly trying to tell him to let go. It took him a while to understand because he seemed slow, reluctant and dazed. His fingertips brushed along my back as he continued to stare at me. I didn't understand what had gotten into him he's never been fazed by anything so what's going on? Then it hit me, I was wearing a frilly pink tank top, short denim shorts that were barely long enough to cover my scars, my hair was up in a single teased and loose ponytail and I was wearing makeup. No one at the DWMA had ever seen me like this so I guess it could shock even Kid.

Looking around I didn't see any of the others so I asked Kid why he was here. It took him a while to snap out of it and answer me but when he did I became furious. It turns out Mori was in touch with Tsubaki and invited all of my old friends to the island. I wasn't ready to see any of them and I can't believe they went behind my back and did this. I turned and started running, ignoring Kid telling me to come back so he could explain. I wasn't ready to see them, I mean I suddenly left without telling any of them and all they got was a note saying where I planned on going and not to follow me. As soon as I got to the cabin I went straight for my makeup bag. To the untrained eye there were two pencil eyeliner sharpeners but to me there was something to calm me down. I didn't bring my usual tools because I had hoped I wouldn't need to do this, but I always come prepared. I guess I only do this when I feel like things in my life are getting out of control, because when I do this I have control over my body even if I don't have control over my emotions. I lifted the cover of the sharpener and pulled out the already loosened screw. I pulled the fresh blade out and flipped it over a few times. I didn't have any bandages with me and it would probably bleed through my shorts. I know I shouldn't do it. I know, but I feel the need to do it. I started rolling up my shorts on the right side, I had done it more often here but I could go deeper than on the left. I traced my finger over one scar in particular it wasn't very long but it was deep. I remember this one the most because it left the darkest scar and it was where I thought I had gone too deep. It just kept bleeding and bleeding, there was nothing I could do to make it stop so I just prayed I had hit something and went to sleep for what I hoped would be the last time.

The next morning I had woken up dizzy and with a limp, but still painfully alive. It had bled so badly that I didn't even bother bandaging it if it really was then end, I just put some folded toilet paper near it hoping not to make too much of a mess. That had been a pretty bad day, but before I passed out I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't get to say goodbye, scared that I'd be missing out on the future, scared that everything might not end. Even though I knew I didn't want to die, I was scared that this might not kill me. What would happen if my friends worried about me enough to send the police? What if they found me just like they found my older sister Marya? Dead in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor with a note stained by her blood,

_"__I don't want you to feel sorry for me. After all you're the ones who drove me to this. The only one who should grieve is Maka, I'm so sorry baby sister. I know you're only 10 but I hope you know I always loved you and always will. I wish I could have stayed behind just for you, but I couldn't keep holding on. Live on Maka, no matter what may happen, know that your friends will be there for you, always. _

_Love from your big sister,_

_Marya"_

**AN:** DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN! What a twist, who could have predicted it? Not even I the mighty author! Just kidding, but I really didn't have this planned. I really should have planned this story so it doesn't just drag on, and on, and on like a bad tv show that really should have ended after season 5. But I hope this will be a story like an awesome show that even after the 29th season is still good. As always let me know what you think, give me suggestions for future chapters, maybe even hint at what you think will happen next. I look forward to hearing from you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tears were falling into my hand, pooling around where I have the blade cupped in my hand. Even though I wanted to feel that control I know I should stop. Not just for me but for Marya, she was about to turn 16 when she died. No one except for me would see her empty smiles and the way her blue eyes went from a bright blue like the ocean on a sunny day, to a frozen pond in the middle of winter, cold lifeless and grey. No one else saw how she would wear her long sleeves in the middle of summer and always be the first to the bathroom after a meal. Even though no one else saw, I did, and she died because I never mentioned it. I never asked her what was wrong, and maybe if I had she'd still be around.

With shaking hands I placed the blade back in the sharpener, tightened the screw, and tossed it into my makeup bag. I am stronger than this and don't need to turn to it every time i feel that I can't handle the situation. Taking a deep breath I got up, and went to walk towards my suitcase to grab a bathing suit.

As soon as I had turned around I saw my door slam shut. Whoever it was must've seen my scars and what I had planned on doing. With both my new and old friends here it could have been anyone. What am I going to do if they decide to tell people? What do they think about me now? Have I ruined friendships that I've worked so hard to build and maintain? I picked one of the bathing suits that wasn't too bad I light pink halter top with ruffles and the bottoms were just bikini so I put the denim shorts back on over top but left the button and the zipper undone. I put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and picked out some big white rimmed shades. Slipping on my favorite pair of beat up black flip flops, I grabbed a black and blue striped towel and headed out.

When I had gotten to the beach everyone was already there. I saw Tsubaki trying to calm black star down, because he was trying to take on mori and honey because he heard that they were good fighters, patty was splashing around in the ocean and Kid was obsessing over the perfect symmetry of the twins. When I emerged from the trail though all the conversations stopped and everyone turned to look at me.

Tsubaki, black star, Liz, Patty and Kid all came to greet me. I was hoping that we'd get a chance to talk things over before they started asking me why I left so suddenly, because when I had explained to my new classmates I tried to make it sound like I didn't run away. Liz started off by hugging me and asked,

"Maka how have you been? You left so suddenly none of us knew what to think…" Everyone seemed to agree and Tsubaki added,

"Yeah, your note made us worry… Why didn't you say goodbye in person?" That's when I noticed that they weren't mad at me. I had assumed that by my leaving so suddenly everyone would be mad that I hadn't stayed or at least said goodbye in person.

"Well, goodbyes are hard…" I said thinking of Soul, "I didn't want to make you guys sad and personally I just don't think I could handle another goodbye." It was hard and painful for me to say this but it wasn't like I could just walk away from the people who supported me for so long. When I looked around I saw tears in the girls eyes and the boys were looking uncomfortable as they often do when they're sad but still feeling manly.

"Oh Maka we didn't even realize. With everyone you've lost of course goodbyes are hard." Kid was trying to comfort me and it did help but I wanted to get away from this topic. I broke the silence not so smoothly,

"S-so… Has everyone been introduced?" When I saw heads being shaken I started with my friends from the DWMA.

"So this is Tsubaki, she's black stars weapon partner and she has multiple different forms. Did you guys want to show them what I mean?" Without responding Tsubaki had transformed into her ninja star mode, after that she transformed into her chain scythe mode, and to top it all off she changed to her Enchanted Sword mode. Even though just the change into her weapon form had shocked and amazed them all, when black star had the black marks running down his arms and across his face everyone was just awestruck. Seeing their souls resonate like they did, they've really improved. I bet everyone has, well except for me. Then I introduced the other group.

"This is Death the Kid or Kid for short, he's Lord Deaths son and his weapon partners are Liz and Patty Thompson. Can you guys show them your weapon forms?" They nodded and with a flash of light, Kid was posed and holding the twin pistols in his special way, upside-down. I didn't explain why he held them upside-down because personally I have no idea except for the fact that it looks cool. After that he showed them the death cannon.

Like I had suspected their soul resonance had greatly improved. If they continued like this before long they would be unstoppable. It made me wonder if Soul and I had been able to continue improving just how strong we would have gotten. Maybe just like my mom I could've learned the genie hunter. But that was all over now.

When they were back in their human forms I started my introductions of my new friends from Ouran.

"Okay so this is Kyoya, he's always taking notes so if you ever forget something he's a bit like our own walking encyclopedia." That comment got a few chuckles from everyone and in response Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. Moving around the circle next was Haruhi,

"So this is Haruhi, he is also on scholarship at Ouran, he's very kind, and always puts others before himself." At the complements Haruhi looked down towards his shoes and blushed. Next were the twins,

"These troublemakers are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin, they may be pranksters and stir up a fair amount of trouble, but they're good friends that I can always count on." The twins grinned and switched places a few times to try and confuse anyone that was trying to figure out who was who. Tamaki was after the twins but I skipped him for now because I hadn't talked to him a lot. So I moved on to Mori and Honey,

"Mori is Tsubakis cousin so they don't need to be reintroduced and another cousin of theirs is Honey. Mori and Honey create a perfect balance for each other and are both very caring and considerate." Now that I had introduced everyone I had to go back to Tamaki,

"Tamaki is probably the least mature of all of us, but still cares as much as everyone else or more. He always understands and knows when you need help the most." I didn't think my introductions and explanations were very good but every one of my new friends hugged me and thanked me. I looked over at the weapons and meisters and saw they were tearing up again. I don't like it when people get so emotional, but this time I didn't mind. I feel like I could open up to these people even if it scares me at first. I'll try my best to trust them, and put my faith in them.

**AN:** Hey guys, it's not often that I update this frequently but I got some reviews that literally had me giggling with glee. My family already thinks I'm crazy so that was nothing new but thank you thank you thank you! I always appreciate reviews and I can't thank you guys enough! Have a good rest of your week and I'll try to update in the next week or so.


End file.
